Seriously, a Kappa?
by blue artemis
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Y4R3 House: Ravenclaw Year: 5 Category: Standard Prompt: Creature, Kappa (Japanese) Word Count:


"Shhhh!" Neville said when he saw Harry walking up towards the blanket where he and Luna were picnicking.

Harry looked confused when Luna nodded and held her finger to her lips. He looked past her and saw Daphne Greengrass lying there sleeping fitfully, a pained look on her face, even in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Daphne was one of the returning Slytherins who'd tried to be polite, so he actually was concerned.

"It's a headache, Potter. I annoyed Thorfinn Rowle when I refused to have sex with him, and he hit me with a curse. St. Mungo's tried, but all they could do was mitigate it," Daphne said through gritted teeth.

"Daphne brought me food under a stasis charm when I was in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor," Luna said. "I really wish this hadn't happened to her."

"You and me both, Luna, you and me both," Daphne said. "I couldn't ignore my cousin. Pity it was Rowle and not Draco who was on duty that day."

"Cousin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, our mother's were sisters, but no one ever seems to acknowledge that, due to Daddy's ownership of the Quibbler," Luna responded.

"Do you mind if I try something?" Harry asked, turning to Daphne.

"Don't point a wand at me, Savior, magic makes it worse," she responded.

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'm going to try something my Aunt Petunia would do when nothing else would work on her headaches," he said. He picked up a small pebble and waved his wand, turning it into an ice cap. Then he unscrewed the top, pointed his wand inside and said _Aguamenti_. Then under the watchful eyes of the others, he pointed his wand at it again, and muttered _Glacius._

He took the entire thing and then smacked it down hard on the large rock next to the blanket. The ice inside shattered, and he held it out to Daphne, who looked at the whole thing with an eyebrow raise that Snape would have awarded points to if he had seen it.

Harry shook his head. "Here, lie back, Greengrass," he said, patting his leg. "Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Under Luna and Neville's approving nods, Daphne did as he asked.

"Now, wha-" she got out before Harry carefully placed the ice cap on the top of her head, some of it on her forehead.

After a few minutes, just as Daphne was thinking about complaining, her headache started to fade. She sighed. "I guess the stories are true. Harry Potter _can_ do just about anything."

Harry snorted, and leaned back against the rock he had smashed the ice against. He muttered something under his breath, and then closed his eyes to nap.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with that slimy Slytherin in your lap?" shrieked Ron, waking the four napping students.

Daphne sat up suddenly and started gathering her things when Harry patted her leg.

"Ron, didn't you sign the same agreement as the rest of us did when returning? The one where you said you would respect all the houses? Daphne isn't slimy. She had a headache and I was helping her out when we fell asleep. She trusted me not to hurt her. So, before the wards bounce you, think about what you are going to say next," Harry said.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said from the edge of the Black Lake. "Mr. Weasley, please head up to the Headmistress' office. She is going to want to hear why I sent you there. Miss Granger, please accompany him. You can keep him from getting a knot in his tongue when he tries to lie."

Hermione nodded, eyes wide, then grabbed Ron's hand and began dragging him toward the castle.

"Of all the bloody luck. Who knew that Snape was part Kappa of all things? And that bleeding out made the Kappa take over? And now he's a Kappa animagus living the the bloo-" Ron's voice trailed off as Hermione started dragging him faster.

"Shush, Ron. He can hear us, and remember, he has no hollow to lose his strength. He's got a demon's strength as well as everything else," Hermione's admonishment was loud enough to be heard by the others.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. As much as I hate doing that, you have managed something none of us have; given Miss Greengrass some relief from the pain," Professor Snape said. He bared his teeth as he said it, reminding them that Kappas like to drink human blood.

Harry shook his head, remembering the day of the Final Battle when Hermione had pushed him to return for Professor Snape's body, only to find a very hungry Kappa who wanted to feed. He ended up bound to the Headmistress when she gave him some of her blood willingly.

Luna raised a carved cucumber and tossed it to the semi-transformed and always terrifying professor.

"It was a Muggle method, Professor," Neville piped up. "I'm guessing Rowle didn't think of that when he placed the curse."

"Um, I know this might be stupid, but instead of Healers, has anyone tried a curse-breaker? They deal with all sorts of foreign curses, and maybe they might know this one?" Harry asked.

"I believe we were all under the assumption that Rowle just made up the curse, Potter, but you may be right," Professor Snape replied. "Now all of you back to the Castle before the sky turns orange and fairies start decorating the trees. Five MORE points to Gryffindor." _Bloody Lovegood chit. Well, she only had the children at the picnic named… I could still drink from that annoying Weasley. _

The next day, Bill Weasley was sitting at the Head Table during breakfast.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and tapped her goblet to get everyone's attention. "All returning 8th years, as well as anyone suffering from curse residue, please sign up on the parchment on the doors. We have Mr. William Weasley here on loan from Gringotts to check if any of the curses are known to him. All 8th years stay here, we will do the checks on you today instead of your afternoon Potions lesson."

Ron was the only student who cheered.

When Bill got to Daphne, he turned to Professor Snape. "I do recognize this curse. It is cast in ancient Norse. It was meant to punish a wayward spouse. Unfortunately, the cure is to immerse yourself in a snowbank."

"You mean Harry had the right idea? Curing me with ice?" Daphne's eyes went wide when she realized she_ hadn't_ called Harry by his last name.

"Maybe I should become a curse-breaker," Harry mused.

"No, Harry. You can't solve all of them with lucky guesses and Muggle means," Luna said. "Now, you would make a great Snorkack hunter. Lucky guesses and muggle means might work wonders. I should write to Mr. Scamander and see what he thinks."

"Sorry to break this up, but it needs to be a natural snowbank. You will have to wait a few weeks until it snows," Bill said.

Daphne took a breath and then took a chance. "I'm sure I can manage if Harry is willing to provide me with his wonderful ice caps when I need them."

Harry smiled. "I'd be happy to."

The moment was broken by Snape, teeth bared and beautiful black iridescent scales gleaming, chasing Bill around the hall, followed by the Headmistress trying to get him to stop.

"For Merlin's sake, William, apologize. Being a Kappa is just part of his bloodline, not a curse!"


End file.
